


A rodzice powtarzali...

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, brak bety, hipotermia, horror psychologiczny, śmierć dziecka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Tekst powstał w ramach promptu: horror/thriller/kryminał z perspektywy ofiary, motyw dziecka.





	

Rodzice powtarzali jej wiele rzeczy, podkreślając, jakie to ważne, by ich słuchała. Ale Ania wiedziała lepiej i zawsze znajdowała sposoby na ominięcie głupich zakazów mamusi. I dzisiaj nie miała zamiaru przestać tego robić.

 

_Nie otwieraj drzwi, gdy jesteś sama w domu. Nie ufaj obcym!_

Ale okno to nie drzwi, a Ania znała Pana Mroza bardzo dobrze. I mamusia też go znała, chociaż nie wierzyła, by był prawdziwym Panem. Wiedziała o ich wspólnych zabawach i nazywała go wymyślonym _przyjacielem_ Anutki. Przyjacielem, a przyjaciołom mogła ufać, bo przyjaciel nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził.

Dlatego nie zrobiła nic złego, wpuszczając Jacka do środka. Nie mogła przecież pozwolić, by przez cały dzień stroił śmieszne miny przed jej oknem i kreślił obrazki na szybie. Co, jeśli był głodny?

I jeśli przez to w pokoju zrobiło się tak zimno, że Puszkosław schował się pod kołdrą, a Śpiewek nastroszył pióra i wyglądał jak kulka puchu, to trudno. Z Jackiem Mrozem zawsze bawili się najlepiej i spławienie go byłoby po prostu głupotą.

 

_Noś czapkę i szalik, zakładaj odpowiednie buty._

Ale Jack kazał jej się pośpieszyć, nie miała czasu szukać butów i całej reszty. Obiecał jej w końcu świetną zabawę! I tym razem nie zaprosił żadnych innych dzieci! Nie chciała, by znudziło go czekanie i sobie poszedł, a musiała jeszcze zabrać sanki. A potem bawili się tak dobrze i szybko, jak mogła myśleć o oddychaniu? I zmęczona, nigdy nie potrafiła oddychać nosem.

Dlatego założyła swój ulubiony różowy sweterek, a na nogach zostawiła puchate owieczki i szybciutko pobiegła na zewnątrz, zabierając po drodze tylko sanki. A potem łapała wielkie hausty powietrza, śmiejąc się i krzycząc z radości, gdy Jack rzucał się z nią śnieżkami, lepił bałwana czy nacierał śniegiem.

I jeśli paputki szybko przemokły, to trudno. Zdrętwiałe palce od nóg nie były wcale gorsze od tych u rąk, a celowała śnieżkami wciąż całkiem dobrze, trafiając Jacka nawet w głowę. Szczypiące policzki trochę przeszkadzały w uśmiechu, ale ignorowała je tak samo, jak ból w swojej  małej piersi, gdy oddychała lodowatym powietrzem i gęsią skórkę na ramionach.

 

_Nie odchodź dalej niż o trzy domy w prawo i w lewo. Nie przechodź sama przez ulicę._

Ale przecież do szkoły miała dalej, a pozwalano jej jeździć autobusem samej. Skoro mogła ufać Panu Kierowcy, to dlaczego nie miała ufać Panu Mrozowi? Powiedział, że zabierze ją w świetne miejsce do zjeżdżania na sankach i ślizgania! (O braku łyżew nie musiała myśleć, Jacka takie szczegóły nie ograniczały).

Dlatego chwyciła Jacka za rękę i pozwoliła przeprowadzić się przez pierwszą ulicę, drugą, trzecią… A potem daleko, nad jezioro w lesie, to samo, gdzie czasem przychodziła z mamą i tatą, zanim przestali zabierać ją razem gdziekolwiek.

I jeśli wkrótce jej nóżki dziwnie stwardniały i trudno było jej iść, to trudno. Nie chciała się skarżyć. Jeszcze Jack by ją zostawił! Kiedy upadła, już nie było czego ukrywać, ale ku jej uldze przyjaciel tylko się roześmiał i starł z jej oczu łzy (zamrażając przy tym policzki). A potem wziął na ręce i zaczął nieść w stronę jeziora, opowiadając bajkę o lodowej księżniczce, którą niechcący rozbił jej książę. Trochę słabą bajkę, bo nie miała ani szczęśliwego zakończenia ani morału.

 

_Nie śpij w dzień, bo nie zaśniesz w nocy i potem w szkole nie będziesz miała siły na zabawę._

Ale przecież była sobota i nie musiała się przejmować szkołą. Jutro mogła spać cały dzień, nie przejmując się bożym światem. Rodzice powiedzieli, że brat wróci ze szpitala dopiero za tydzień, więc nikt nie miał jej przeszkadzać.

Dlatego przymknęła oczy, przytulając twarz do Jacka i wzdychając. Jej usta wykrzywił drgający uśmiech. Mróz kochał dzieci, dawały mu ciepło.

I jeśli całe jej ciało drżało, to trudno. Prawie tego nie czuła, odpływając powoli, poddając się czemuś, co ciągnęło ją w stronę snu.

— _Śpij dobrze, mała Aniu._

Posłuchała. Poczuła zimne usta na czole, zamknęła oczy i zasnęła, w chłodnych objęciach przyjaciela.

 

Rodzice powtarzali wiele rzeczy, a ona zawsze słuchała tylko tego, co chciała. Ale gdyby mama i tata wsłuchali się lepiej w jej słowa, to może wytłumaczyliby jej, dlaczego nie może iść tego dnia się pobawić. I może wtedy, ale tylko może, nie znaleźliby swojej córki martwej w lesie. Ubranej tylko w piżamę w misie i różowy sweterek, ze zsiniałymi ustami i zamarzniętymi rzęsami.

Uśmiechniętą, jakby właśnie pożegnała się z przyjacielem.


End file.
